<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Hymn to the Stars by starkspangledsoldier</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29311707">Hymn to the Stars</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/starkspangledsoldier/pseuds/starkspangledsoldier'>starkspangledsoldier</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Winter Soldier (Comics)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Teachers, Awesome Sam Wilson, Bisexual Bucky Barnes, Bucky Barnes Feels, Bucky Barnes Has Issues, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Bucky Barnes's Metal Arm, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Hurt Tony Stark, Kid Steve Rogers, Kid Tony Stark, M/M, Natasha Romanov Is Not A Robot, Natasha Romanov Is a Good Bro, Nick Fury Knows All, Protective Natasha Romanov, Protective Nick Fury, Sam Wilson Feels, Sam Wilson is a Gift, Sick Steve Rogers, Steve Rogers &amp; Sam Wilson Friendship, Teacher Bucky Barnes, Tony Stark Has A Heart</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 08:47:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,960</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29311707</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/starkspangledsoldier/pseuds/starkspangledsoldier</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>James Buchanan Barnes... West point cadet, youngest field Sergeant, Boy with a charm that no one could even dare to resist. Tell this to Twenty-six-year-old Bucky Barnes and he will laugh in your face. The man is barely coping with a job that gives him a minimum wage and a tiny human clinging onto him to survive. </p><p>Bucky Barnes needs to learn that not all people are trying to pity him and some handsome dark-eyed men may be able to give him more than anything he ever dreamed of...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clint Barton/Natasha Romanov, James "Bucky" Barnes &amp; Steve Rogers, James "Bucky" Barnes/Brock Rumlow, James "Bucky" Barnes/Sam Wilson, Steve Rogers &amp; Sam Wilson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>35</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. THAT LITTLE GIRL KICKED YOUR ASS ;)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Oooh! SAMBUCKY! I love me so much *Cries in The Falcon and the Winter soldier trailer*</p><p>This is my first Sambucky fic so don't kill me... And I know lotta people don't like Steve in Sambucky but he's nothing more than a catalyst (A MAJOR ONE) in their love story. And kid Steve. Uwu.</p><p>Tell me how it is. Please be polite... My heart breaks fast. Also kudos? Yummmyy!</p><p>Signing off, Captain Wilson's biggest fan</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Bucky let out a groan and fumbled for his prosthetic as the alarm clock blared beside him. He clipped it onto the stump of his left arm and padded his way across the two-storied colonial house.</p><p>Bucky felt his body shudder as it adjusted to the adamantium extension. He hated wearing the prosthetic with all his soul but even he couldn't help but agree that Howard outdone himself. Almost half a decade since losing his left arm, Bucky could do almost anything but feel with it.</p><p>The brunet rubbed the stump of his arm, hissing as it ached from interacting with the unfamiliar prosthetic. This was a definitely a bad day, he could feel it since he tore his eyes open. Bucky sighed his problems away and opened the bedroom. Did three-year-olds need privacy? No, he still had a few years till the kid demanded all that.</p><p>“Morning...” He walked over to the small bed hoping to see huge blue eyes blinking at him impatiently.</p><p>His heart dropped into his stomach on seeing Steve's eyes closed. He placed his flesh hand on the boy's narrow shoulder and shook it gently. He smiled weakly as Steve opened his eyes droopily and blinked at him.</p><p>“Sun's shining,” he mumbled trying not to sound unsteady and failing miserably. He unhooked the oxygen concentrator with shaky hands and moved closer to the bed.</p><p>Bucky wiped away the thin layer of perspiration on Steve's small face and slid his arms under the three-year-old's arms to swoop him up.</p><p>"Jeez, I think you went a bit too heavy on the roast kid," He fake gasped as he heaved Steve over to his waist to stop himself from worrying over how light his three-year-old was. It felt like he was just heaving up a big pouch of flour.</p><p>Steve hummed tiredly and laced his tiny arms around his neck, so that he could feel his cheek against his chest. The brunet winced as he stroked the lethargic kid on the back and asked “You feeling okay there, pal?”</p><p>Steve let himself be sat down on the closed toilet but nodded wheezing out “Tired,”</p><p>Bucky gulped down the lump in his throat, he forced a smile on his face as he undressed the little boy. He poked him on his belly with his flesh arm and joked “That's probably because there isn't anything inside this big belly,”</p><p>Nothing. Steve just blinked at the floor tiredly, his shoulders slumping with exhaustion. He let out a pained sigh but gently slid the boy into the warm bath.</p><p>Most of the parents and counsellors had told him that he would get used to this, seeing his only son be in constant pain. But either it hadn't been a while or Bucky was different, every time he saw Steve throw a seizure or fall asleep in the huge hospital bed, his heart shattered into a million pieces.</p><p>What could a three-year-old have possibly done to deserve this punishment? Or it could more plausibly be Bucky's other guess, it was because of him. God was taking revenge on him for every wrong life decision he had ever taken.</p><p>“Stevie!” Bucky called out flipping another pancake. He smiled as Steve poked his head out from the couch and waddled over. Like every other day, he extended his hands for his breakfast plate. But, it seemed that both of them had overestimated Steve’s strength because the plate fell down with a loud clang.</p><p>“Shit!” He shrieked out reflexively, making Steve burst into tears.</p><p>The brunet shook his head to clear the fuzziness. It had been about half a decade since he came stateside but Bucky still couldn't help but flinch at loud noises.</p><p>He quickly snapped out of his daze and swooped Steve up in his arms, quickly rubbing the boy's heaving chest. He couldn't help but panic over his kid getting another one of those asthma attack.</p><p>“Stevie, it's okay...” He cooed bouncing the kid in his arms. He gently stroked Steve's back and waited for his hiccuping sobs to die away.</p><p>“We're okay. Okay?” Bucky asked depositing Steve back on the couch carefully. He crouched down to wipe the teardrops on the boy's pale cheeks.</p><p>“ 'M sorry," the three-year-old sobbed out apologetically, making him smile in sympathy.</p><p>“Mistakes happen,” He assured the tiny blond as he ruffled his thin hair and went to clean up. Thankfully, he had used a steel plate so there were no shards to worry over. But the flapjacks were strewn over on the carpet where Lucky the dog rolled over every two or three days.</p><p>Sighing he looked up to glance at the clock. He hardly had an hour to work. If he wanted to get his coffee and be at the school on time, he would have to skip his breakfast.</p><p>Plating the remaining flapjacks for Steve, the brunet sprinted up the stairs to get dressed. Halfway through pulling on his button-down the burner slowed down sharpening his ears. He let out a small huff of a laugh on hearing his little sister; Rebecca greet her nephew over affectionately.</p><p>He ran a hand through his short, greasy hair, slightly wincing as he thought about the glorious days when he could rock a ponytail With a quick shake of his head he stopped thinking about his pre-army days and sprinted down the stairs to see Steve cuddled up on his twenty-four-year-old sister's chest, opening his mouth now and then for a mouthful of the flapjack.</p><p>“You two gonna be okay?” Bucky enquired, pressing a kiss on Becca's luscious curls and Steve's worn down hair.</p><p>“Yeah! Great episode, the pups are saving a circus elephant Buck. A circus elephant!” The biochemistry major chimed out, trying to sound as sincere as she could be about the cartoon.</p><p>He pulled his lips into a thin line gazing at his sister. He knew very well that not all siblings wasted their free time babysitting their older brother's sick kid.</p><p>“God, you are the best Becks...”</p><p>--------------------------</p><p>Bucky hurried off the Starbucks outlet with a large cup of black coffee in his hand. Fury was probably gonna strip his hide for being late again.</p><p>Natasha would probably get Fury to let him off the hook, if he told her it was because of Steve. But, he really didn't favour the idea of using his kid as an excuse.</p><p>He took a big gulp of the bitter drink and groaned in satisfaction as taste buds sizzled. He let out a sigh and placed it in the cupholder inside his car before.</p><p>After igniting the car, he hit the horn on seeing a guy standing at the car in the front, talking on his phone.</p><p>Bucky let out annoyed growled and slammed the horn loudly making the tall man jumped back with a flinch. The brunet furiously gestured at the darker man to move his car.</p><p>He scowled in annoyance as the man held up a hand and continued to talk. “What the fuck? Move the car, dude!”</p><p>“It's gonna take two minutes!” The muscular dark man sniped back at him.</p><p>Bucky growled.“Take the two minutes while you're driving away asshole, ”</p><p>The other man glared at him as if he would want nothing else but to bash his head in. To be honest, he looked capable enough to do it too. But Bucky didn't care, he was caffeine-deprived, hungry, the stump of his arm was burning and his kid was hurting. He was not adding being late to work to his laundry list of issues.</p><p>“Fine! Sharon, I'll call you back in five," The other man spoke into his phone got into the car and slammed the door shut moving his car away as fast as he could.</p><p>“Happy asshole?” He snapped at Bucky before he left.</p><p>"Very,” He grimaced getting inside his own and driving off.</p><p>Bucky stormed back into the car feeling his insides burn. It was like the whole universe was plotting against him. Once again cursing the dude, he slammed his foot on the accelerator.</p><p>He grumbled all the way, cursing the universe until he reached S.H.I.E.L.D. Highschool. Pushing his way inside, he tossed empty coffee cup at the trash can.</p><p>"Motherfucker!" Bucky yelled in frustration as the cup slid down to the floor. He snapped his head to look if there were any kids on the floor but heaved a sigh on see on that the hall was empty if he didn't count the administrative assistant. </p><p>Tossing the cup back in, he went to Clint who had an extremely amused look on his face as he passed him the attendance register. The younger man opened his mouth to say something, but Bucky quickly cut him off “Don't say a word,”</p><p>The other man grinned at him cockily, after taking a quick scan of the room he confided “Supposibly. That's not a word, right?”</p><p>Bucky let out a groan, as the idiot brought up their last game night. They had spent half an hour trying to get Clint to believe supposibly wasn't a word but the man wouldn't budge. Finally, Howard had declared that he was acting dumb so he wouldn't have to cough up the big bucks.</p><p>He had just smiled at that, feeling the urged to curl into himself. None of his friends would let him pay the money, insisting they would deduct it from the money already owed him. But Bucky wasn't dumb, he knew they wanted him to have as much money as he could for Steve and himself.</p><p>The man had almost started to mark his classes essays when Clint barged in announcing that Fury wanted them to assemble in the common room.</p><p>He sighed but walked out dropping his red-pen on the table. Halfway down his phone started to chime urgently. He winced on seeing Becca's face flash on the monitor.</p><p>Bucky crumpled his shirt in his metal fist, feeling panic gush into his chest. He suddenly started to scan all the things that could have gone wrong in the house.</p><p>Did he leave the stove on? No. The iron box! Wait, he didn't have time to iron his shirt.</p><p>“Becks?” he squeaked into the phone, feeling his chest constrict with nerves.</p><p>“Bucky, I let Steve nap for a while,” Becca started in a worried voice.</p><p>“Did you forget to connect his oxygen concentrator? Becca put him on it right now. And call Br-”</p><p>“Bucky listen to me!”</p><p>He halted to a stop, hearing the sharpness in his little sister's words. She took a deep breath and told him, “He doesn't remember seeing you this morning. He's crying for you...”</p><p>“Oh, that's fine-”  it was not fine though, his three-year-old shouldn't be having memory lapses.“Put him on Becks,”</p><p>The burner waited impatiently as Becca cooed at Steve to take the phone, refusing to match neither Clint nor Natasha's worried glances. He walked over to the vending machine, chewing his lips as he waited for Steve.</p><p>He almost jumped out of his skin on hearing a faint whimper coming from his phone. He shushed the little boy “I'm here, baby... ”</p><p>Bucky held his breath as Steve hiccuped into his phone, failing to stifle his choked sobs, the boy whimpered “You left me...”</p><p>He clawed at his chest with his metal arm, feeling his eyes burn on hearing the fear in Steve's voice. It was his own fault, wasn't it? He had gone AWOL when his sick baby was being tossed in and out of crappy foster homes.</p><p>“I'm right here, Stevie...” he consoled the little boy softly.</p><p>“I wanna see you,” he whimpered into the phone. His voice was thankfully more stable than before.</p><p>“I'll be there before you know it, Steve,” He assured his three-year-old.</p><p>Steve hummed in assent and waited for a second before he said “Love you, Bucky,”</p><p>“Love you more, punk,” Bucky answered truthfully before cutting the phone.</p><p>"Mr Barnes. If you can..." Fury muttered in a completely unsympathetic voice. It wasn't his fault. Fury had no idea about Steve. Bucky was sure his logic was right there, why should some old man have an idea about Steve?</p><p>He nodded at the others and jogged over ignoring the concerned looks Natasha, Tony and Clint were giving him. He swallowed hard and stared to the front.</p><p>"If you all are ready. I would like to introduce our new staff member. This is our new guidance counsellor, Sam Wilson,"</p><p>He sighed clapping his palms together like a robot. Considering the last guy was arrested for molestation, the new guy only had to be decent to keep his job. "Look at his arms..." Clint hissed pinching him on the arm. Bucky let out a scowl pushing the younger man away but turned his head to see the new dude with amazing arms.</p><p>"Oh, no..." Bucky whined on seeing the man's face.</p><p>"I'm sure all of you will treat Mr Wilson, very warmly," Fury said monotonously.</p><p>The brunet chewed on his lip nervously and ducked his head as Sam Wilson aka the person who he had shouted hoarse the same morning; glared at him like fucking falcon.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. AIIIIRGHHHHH!!!!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I ain't dead! HA! Can you all believe all the Sambucky content we're getting?! Alos less than seven days fir Falcon and The Winter Soldier. Woohoo!!</p><p>I hope you like this chapter! Also slight remainder Kudos is always nice and the only thing better than that is FEEDBACK.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Bucky Barnes," "Pleasure,"</p><p>Bucky pursed his lips and walked back. If Wilson was going to be an asshole, Bucky sure as hell wasn't going to back down either. He shot Natasha a glare as he pinched him on his hip, the redhead rolled her eyes and nudged for him to say something. He ignored her.</p><p>"Natasha Romanov, I teach gym," She introduced herself and gave the other man a hand.</p><p>"Must be hard getting teenagers to exercise," Wilson commented with what seemed to be some genuine sincerity.</p><p>"Well, I can always threaten them into doing it," Natasha smirked.</p><p>She was not lying. Bucky had seen her threaten kids into doing their work. Although she was a lot more PG when she threatened the highschoolers than adults.</p><p>"Really?" Wilson narrowed his eyes at her doubtfully.</p><p>"You wanna see me try, Wilson?" Natasha smirked. Her head titled towards her shoulder, cold blue eyes sparkling. It would have been adorable with any other person but with Natasha, it was plain menacing.</p><p>"Jesus, no. I'm already getting the kill you in your sleep vibe, woman," He joked, letting out a husky laugh.</p><p>Bucky rolled his eyes in annoyance. What a kiss-ass. Well, he was a guidance counsellor, being a kiss-ass was probably what got him the job. He let out a snort and walked out of the room, remembering to shoot Clint and Natasha a glare before he left.</p><p>Bucky grabbed his books and notes stomping into the classroom. He slammed the door shut but jumped back on hearing a scowl. He clutched at his chest and turned around to see Michelle Jones glaring at him.</p><p>"Jesus Christ! Why are you here kid?" He hissed dropping into his chair.</p><p>The girl shrugged "Don't see why you're annoyed...I'm trying to get more of your work done,"</p><p>"I'm not annoyed," he shook his head.</p><p>"Ha!" MJ let out a loud snort, grinning at him like a Cheshire cat "Liar,"</p><p>Bucky crossed his arms and glared at the younger girl. Because who called their teacher a liar? Even if they were in fact lying. It was probably all his fault, letting his students aloof like this.</p><p>"I'm not annoyed at you," He pressed on trying not to wilt under her scrutinizing stare.</p><p>Michelle almost started to argue back but thankfully the students started to fill in the classroom, saving him from the rest of her questions.</p><p>Bucky liked MJ, he truly did. She got straight A's, submitted her assignments on time and most importantly didn't ask dumb questions in between his class. But god could she freak him out sometimes.</p><p>It was mostly the fact she kept asking him loaded questions outside class, not a shimmer of emotion in her eyes. Weren't teenagers supposed to be super emotional and stuff?</p><p>Bucky shook his head with a small smile. He did grudgingly accept he would like it better if Steve turned out to be a teenager like MJ. Atleast rather than one of the whiny brats he saw in school.</p><p>"Now! I asked you all to turn in an essay about the policy significance of Washington's Farewell Address," He reminded the teenagers as he shuffled through the papers in his hands.</p><p>"Some of you gave me wonderful answers. Nice one Parker," He pointed at Peter Parker, another one of his class favorites. The boy gave him a small grin but flushed red, ducking his head quickly.</p><p>"And some of you... turned it in. Unless you pay for an interpreter, you're gonna have to rewrite this Mr. Thompson," He grimaced showing the class Eugene's work. A few of the students snickered at his comment while Eugene glared daggers at him.</p><p>Bucky shrugged glancing at him unapologetically before he turned to the board taking a chalk to write "The Louisiana Purchase. Tell me what you know,"</p><p>-----------------------------------------------------</p><p>"You're going? What about Sam's lunch?" Natasha snapped as Bucky grabbed the keys for his car.</p><p>Bucky grimaced taking his bag. Holding the bag between his teeth, he toiled hard to pull on his blazer. Natasha rolled her eyes at him and took the bag from his mouth.</p><p>"Idiot..." She muttered under her breath.</p><p>Bucky beamed at his best friend happily as he took his bag back and told her "Thank you and Mr. Wilson is a big boy. He can handle a no-show,"</p><p>Without waiting for Natasha's answer, he sprinted out of the building and got into his car. He licked his lips on seeing Wilson standing in the parking lot chatting animatedly with Darcy. Hoping the man didn't see him, Bucky drove off quickly.</p><p>Parking the car in front of his house Bucky waited in front of his car nervously. He was scared to go inside the house and get some kind of bad news. The brunet tried peeking a glance inside the house but failed because Becca had closed the blinds tight.</p><p>Praying to a God he didn't believe in, Bucky got out of the car and walked up to the lawn. He knocked at the door and grimaced one hearing Becca eating someone's ear off, it was probably his help, Sandra.</p><p>Bucky smiled politely as the door opened for him. His smile grew wider and infinitely more genuine on seeing a familiar pair of blue eyes staring up at him.</p><p>"Bucky!"</p><p>Bucky let out a small groan as Steve threw himself at him. The brunet picked him up into his arms quickly and grinned "Good day, Stevie?"</p><p>The blond placed a tiny arm around Bucky's neck tightly. He quickly leaned over to talk to him "Becca an' I watched T.V. We playe' with Georgie and Libby and then we made cookies Bucky!"</p><p>Bucky gasped in fake shock making Steve giggle. He poked the boy on the belly and asked "Cookies?! Did you save some for me?</p><p>The brunet arched an eyebrow as Steve frowned, his lips wobbling with sadness "I tol' Becca. She sai' you can' eat cause you'll get as big as a bear,"</p><p>Bucky let out a laugh pressing a kiss against Steve's cheek, he deposited his kid on the chair "Becca is a big bully don't listen to her,"</p><p>"Blasphemy," Becca grunted coming into the hall with Peggy.</p><p>Bucky felt himself go ramrod straight on seeing Peggy. She had been his commander at the army. One of the best his team had ever had.</p><p>She strategized missions for them flawlessly and even more importantly, Peggy was the only person man enough to keep the Howling Commandos. And now almost ten years later his body still commanded him to respect her.</p><p>"Where's Carter junior?" He asked her with a faint smile.</p><p>"Mia Rose is going to arrive later for her playdate with Steve, isn't that right?"</p><p>Bucky glanced at Steve and let out a bark of a laugh as the boy did a perfect impression of a bobblehead. Five year old Mia Rose Carter-Sousa was the only friend Steve had ever had who was below the age of twenty-five.</p><p>Peggy had brought her around a few months ago, after asking Bucky to babysit for the day. To everyone's surprise Steve and Mia Rose had hit it off. They had hit it off so well that Peggy had to drag her screaming daughter away from a crying Steve at the end of the day.</p><p>"Why are you looking at me like that?" Bucky crossed his arms on his chest, feeling uncomfortable as his sister stared at him with a weird look in her eyes.</p><p>The younger brunette shrugged and passed him her phone. Bucky raised an eyebrow at her but stared at the phone. He let out a small whistle on seeing the man on the monitor. The man looked like a model you see on one of those GQ photoshoots.</p><p>"Pretty good, huh?" Becca asked.</p><p>He let out a snort handing the phone back to her "Looks like a porn model,"</p><p>"So you like him?" Peggy chimed in eagerly.</p><p>"What's there not to like? Biceps good, fashion game awesome, smouldry looks perfect," He dropped down on a chair and swooped Steve on to his lap.</p><p>"So it's a yes, right?" Becca murmured.</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"This evening. You and Brock. He's thirty six. Detective who works at Peggy's precinct. He likes to go on rides and party during free times,"</p><p>Bucky stated at her, opening and closing his mouth and like a gold fish. He was lost for words, his brain whirring. He had felt too guarded to go on a date ever since he had received Steve. But the guy did seem like a good choice to break his streak of 'Single and not ready to mingle' Look at those arms. Would even give Wilson some competition.</p><p>"Steve," Bucky blurted out.</p><p>Peggy rolled her eyes "He will be fine. He invited Sousa and myself for his little party. Isn't that right, darling?"</p><p>Bucky arched an eyebrow at the tiny blonde and felt his lips tug into a smile as Steve started to explain "Pegs an' Dan can stay. Have fun Bucky,"</p><p>The brunet gave his sister a glare. His suspicion that Becca had taught Steve to say that was confirmed as she ducked her head. Bucky rubbed at his face feeling his stomach knot itself with nerves as Peggy flicked an eyebrow at him in victory. "One date,"</p><p>"All we're asking..." Becca added on beaming at him.</p><p>"Fine." He conceded wearily. "No promises, though,"</p><p>-----------------------------------------------------</p><p>Bucky hurried off after his meeting. He couldn't help but blush as the staff gave him weird looks. But it didn't matter, he had to make sure his first date in almost a decade went well.</p><p>He once again shouted his goodbyes to Clint, Natasha, Darcy and sprinted off. He was so eager to be punctual for his date that he stumbled into a wall. Or what he thought was a wall.</p><p>"Didn't see you at lunch," Wilson stated crossing his stupidly huge arms over his chest.</p><p>"I had to do some stuff," He mumbled bouncing on the heels of his feet. Wilson seemed to be making it a habit to delay Bucky. He glanced at his watch and bit his lip. He had barely an hour before he had to reach the restaurant he had decided for the date.</p><p>"Good. I almost thought you were scared,"</p><p>Bucky let out an indignant snort and glared at the bigger man. He let out a corny laugh to show how perturbed he felt by the comment.</p><p>"Scared? Of you?"</p><p>Wilson nodded "Well. What was I supposed to think?"</p><p>"That I had better stuff to do than attending stupid lunches," He snapped, feeling his face start to get heated with anger.</p><p>The darker man let out a snort of laughter. Making way for him, "Anyways, thank you for letting me have an extra shortcake and not gracing us with your presence,"</p><p>Bucky snarled feeling the overwhelming urge to punch the man in the face. Inhaling sharply, he shot Wilson a glare and hurried off.</p><p>The date with Brock went considerably well. Sure, Brock had a bruisingly strong grip, but that was not on purpose to hurt him. And maybe he did order them dinner without consulting with Bucky. But that was just because he wanted him to taste his favorite food. And Brock even praised him on having a hot body. Call him shallow Bucky enjoyed it a bit more than necessary.</p><p>"I have to go..." Bucky giggled, trying to break off from being kissed against the wall by Brock.</p><p>"No,"</p><p>"Yes," he purred enjoying the older man's, alcohol laced kisses.</p><p>"I'll come with you then," Brock suggested with a wolfish grin.</p><p>Bucky smirked and shoved him back gently, climbing on his bike "My son is probably waiting for me,"</p><p>Brock hissed. "Lil cockblocker..."</p><p>Bucky shrugged, feeling his nerves spike. Should Brock be talking about Steve like that? Was cockblocker even a harsh word? He certainly didn't feel good hearing him talk about his baby like that.</p><p>"Don't blame him. I don't put out on first dates anyway," Bucky smiled awkwardly.</p><p>"I can prove that wrong,"</p><p>Bucky sighed, "I'll call you?"</p><p>The other man nodded and send him a huge flying kiss before walking away. Bucky felt a pang in his chest as the man walked off without another glance. He wondered if he should have let him come over and asked Peggy to take Steve with her.</p><p>He shook his head and turned on his bike. Steve had been his top priority for the last three years and he didn't think he should let a hot guy change that.</p><p>Bucky shrugged on sensing the cold silence in his house. He stepped inside and halted to a stop. Mia Rose was on the couch reading a picture book. While, Steve was sitting on the floor with his eyes facing the wall. And for some reason there was another kid facing the wall on the other corner.</p><p>"What happened?" He asked Mia Rose softly.</p><p>"Steve's on time out," She told him pointing to the blond on the floor.</p><p>"Okay, and who is that?" He asked, stabbing his thumb at the child with curly brown hair.</p><p>"That's Tony. He's also in time out," She told him and went back to read her book.</p><p>Bucky blinked in confusion but Peggy came in quickly and let the boys go. Steve climbed onto his feet clumsily and ran to Bucky with tear filled eyes.</p><p>Bucky picked him up quickly, concern filling his chest quickly "What's wrong Stevie?"</p><p>Steve stared at him for a moment and then glanced back to see if he had an audience. Confirming his suspicion, the blond buried his face on Bucky's neck.</p><p>Bucky shrugged placing an arm on the boy's back and raised a quizzical eyebrow at Peggy and Dan. The man smiled apologetically as Peggy explained "Young Mr. Stark here needs to learn to be more polite,"</p><p>"I was right..." Howard's son grumbled getting a stern glare from Peggy.</p><p>"Nice to meet you, Tony," Bucky told the boy with a bright smile and earned a grumble from him and a punch on the back from Steve.</p><p>"Call me about the date?" Peggy asked as she walked out ushering Tony out as Dan picked Mia Rose into his arms.</p><p>"Definitely," Bucky waved them all out.</p><p>He bounced Steve in his arms and earned only a sniffle. Considering the three year old was already brushed, bathed and pajamaed he took Steve to his bed and dropped him on his bed gently.</p><p>Bucky swallowed dryly on seeing Steve flinch as he made his way over to fix the oxygen concentrator.</p><p>"What's wrong? Did you fight with Mia Rose?" He gently tried to change the topic to Steve's wet eyes to finish talking with Steve before hooking him on with the extra oxygen.</p><p>Bucky watched carefully as Steve's lips wobbled as he tried to find the courage to tell him the truth.</p><p>"Tony called me a baby. 'Cause I'm so small," He told Bucky in a choked voice.</p><p>"Did you tell him he was wrong?"</p><p>"He sai' I wasn't big 'cuz I couldn't count like 'im. So I push him!" Steve cried out, his small face scrunched and red as big, fat tears rolled down his cheeks.</p><p>Bucky jumped up to hold the crying child, deciding to give him a lesson about violence later. He ran a hand through Steve's shaggy hair and planted a kiss on the crown of his head. He really didn't have the heart to chastise Steve about pushing others now, not when he was having a meltdown.</p><p>"I wanna learn to coun' to two hundre'. Bucky!" He sobbed on Bucky's shirt.</p><p>Bucky mumbled assurances. His son didn't need to know about the difference between gifted kids and normal kids at the age of three, did he?</p><p>"Don' forget. 'Kay?" He asked finally, before Bucky could place the plastic cup over his mouth.</p><p>Bucky beamed at Steve and gave in for once, lying down beside him as the blond tugged at his hand to hold him closer.</p><p>The brunet tucked Steve closer to his chest and took out his phone from the back pocket. He let out a hum of surprise as he saw he had a text from Brock. He swiped it open to see it was the spot for their next date.</p><p>Bucky switched his phone down placing it on the side of the bed and placed his flesh arm around Steve. Surprisingly, he found out that he didn't care about a second date from Brock as much as he cared about Steves warm weight against him.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Don't mind what Bucky thinks. None of the things Brock does on the date are excusable. So please rememberthat you are all worthy enough to be treated nicely (❁´◡`❁)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>